What She's Missing
by LoveMe LoveYou
Summary: Kyoko might have thought she left everything behind when she moved to Tokyo, but what if the one person she had been trying to please for so long turned out to follow her? A short story starting with a summary of Saena Mogami's life.
1. Saena Mogami

**Disclaimer: Me does not own Skip Beat! or any of the characters**

Saena Mogami was 5 when her father died of illness. She could remember standing by his death bed, holding his shaking hands in her own. Watching his shuddering chest rise and fall slowly and painfully. The tears in his eyes that threatened to leak onto his pillow. There was that last smile, one full of love and regret. Saena was crying, mashing her hands up in her eyes so that her daddy wouldn't have to see her cry. She was too young to really understand, she just knew that her father would be gone for a long time and would never come back. Her mother held the sobbing girl in her arms as she watched the man who had loved her so much. His breathing soon stopped, and Saena's mother screamed for her dead husband.

Many nights afterwards, Saena would be haunted by the sound of her mother wailing and shrieking in the middle of the night. The tears she had been holding in for her mother would fall as she cried with her suffering mother. Every night there would be nightmares of everyone dying around the young girl, her friends and mother would all be gone. The her mother did disappear. About a month after her husband's death, Nanami Mogami killed herself. Now Sanea was all alone in a big empty house.

At age 7, she was already in the care of a kind family, an old couple who had never been able to have a child of her own. Her only family left was her uncle, who was currently in prison. She was still haunted by the nightmares. She would scream and kick, until her adoptive parents would rush in and hold her until she calmed down. Every night was a repeat of the same thing until Saena learned that if she didn't sleep, she didn't dream. Sleepless nights would go by, leaving the poor girl tired and worn out after a day of school.

She made a friend during those years, a little girl named Hina. They were best friends, completely unseperable. While Saena was a little more shy and quiet, Hina was loud and bursting with joy. They were opposites but so alike in many ways. It was Hina that first brought Saena out of her quiet shell. It was that one little girl that cried with her best friend clinging to her. Every sleepover would end the same, Saena shaking within Hina's comforting arms. Hina never complained. She was such a kind person, someone who could love even the tiniest ant on the planet. She was like a big sister to Saena, who was a year younger then her friend.

It was when she hit the age of 10, did things start to change. Saena was already a little more outgoing, but was still a little uncomftorable. The nightmares had stopped, but she was beginning to get more curious about her mother's death. All of the adults had told her the edited version of the story, Nanami had died in a car crash. Saena asked all the adults about what had happened to her mother. They repeated that she had died in a car-crash. Saena doubted it and searched for the truth on her own. She poured through newspapers of the month of her mother's death. There was nothing on a tragic car-crash, leaving a child orphaned. She let it go for a while, but would occasionally search again from time to time.

Age 13 came, Saena was becoming a beautiful teenager. She had long, silky black hair, and golden eyes. Her smile was brighter thanks to her dear friends. She had begun to create an inner group of friends consisting of her, Hina, a short girl named Asuka, and Hanako. They were very close and were always kind to others. The girls practically ruled the school. They all exelled with different things. Asuka was a gifted pianist, and was also playing percussion in the school band. Hanako was very smart, she recieved the top grades, and won all sorts of academic awards. Hina was kind, which in turn granted her the oppurtunity to make many friends and was always the most popular out of the four. Saena really didn't have anything special about her. She was pretty, but quiet. She maintaned average grades, couldn't understand music, and only hung out with her 3 best friends.

Then she discovered theater. Acting became her passion, she lived and breathed theater. Being on the stage, standing on the spotlight, delivering lines, she loved every part. Her first performance was a small ensemble part, she played a villager in a play about a prince falling in love with a peasant, set in an earlier time period. The next show happened to grant her a role with speaking lines, she portrayed the main character's little sister. At this time, the director at the theater had already noticed the pretty actress, and was set on getting her a lead role. This play centered around a young girl's life as she took a walk through fairy-tales. It was very popular, especially for such a small theater like the one she performed at.

After turning 15, she moved on to larger theaters. She got lead roles, always the shining star in whatever play she was in. Saena was talented, beautiful, and smart, but she was beginning to grow a slight mean streak. Hina was the first to notice. She confronted the younger girl one day after she had snapped at another student. Saena just apoligized and blamed it on the stress of opening night. Hina didn't buy it. While Saena began to develop a habit of laughing at other's expense, she never noticed her closest friend slowly drift away.

Then one day, Saena turned on her closest and dearest friend. They were backstage, talking after Saena's latest performance. Hina mentioned that she was going out with a boy Saena had had a crush on in 7th grade, and Saena's warm smile turned frosty cold. Her eyes bored into her friends as she stood up and traced her fingers against the walls of the room. She walked around a few times, an aura menacing and evil. She turned to Hina and spoke in a bored voice about how stupid the boy was, what a freak he was, how he belonged with someone else. Hina cried. Who wouldn't after seeing the person they had known since the elementary years was being downright nasty. Saena saw her tears and laughed, walking out of the room to leave her so called friend alone to sob.

Saena cried too. She felt awful, guilty, and sad, she might have just lost the first important person to her since her mother died. She was right, Hina ignored Saena and pulled Asaka and and Hanako even further away from the lonely girl. Saena had become completely by herself and was downright miserable.

Instead of trying to apoligise and get her friends back, Saena ignored them too. She turned all of her attention towards acting, and eventually, boys. She met many of them, using her good looks to attract them to her. They all fell, hard. She was a huntress, always capturing her prize in her net. No one could escape from her clutches, no man wanted too. Her first time sleeping with someone was awkward, he was awkward, not her. She got bored with that guy and moved on to her new prey. After that, she slept with every guy she dated for more than 2 months. She never got to know love, real love. She liked to use the term "making love", when she slept with a man, but it was really just fucking. The only time she ever fell for someone, was the last time she got to enjoy care-free life. She was 19, a rising star, and ready to make this man fall in love with her. He worked backstage in plays, and she was extremely attracted to him. It was easy too, he fell for her like many others. But instead of her initiating everything they did, he was the one who would push her onto the bed, and he was the one who trapped her in his arms. She wasn't careful though.

He moved away, leaving Saena behind. She quickly got over it and set about to furthering her career. Then she found out she was pregnant.

The news shattered all dreams of becoming a big star, who would want a pregnant young actress to star in their play. She turned her back on acting and on the rest of the world. She became broken again, no more meanness, no more spiteful words, and no more confidence. She once again needed a friend to help her get through the long days ahead. The girl she had missed for over two years was finally apoligized to, Saena had tried everything to get Hina to forgive her. Eventually, the two girls became close again and Hina was the only one who knew at the time that Saena was pregnant. Since Saena was already on her own in the adult world, she didn't have to worry about parents worrying her and chewing her head off about being pregnant. She could have had an abortion, but Saena was too kind to kill someone, even if this person wasn't even alive yet. Abortion was not an option.

After finally pulling herself out of her own misery, Saena worked hard to get a job anywhere she could. She was dead-set determined to raise the baby and have a healthy beautiful child. Around this time, Hina became pregnant as well. She had been married to her husband Saito Fuwa for a little time, but they were already prepared to have a child. Saito was a part of a long generation of Fuwa's who ran a Ryokan in Kyoto. Hina had not yet moved in there yet, instead choosing to stay in Tokyo to further her career as a chef. After becoming pregnant, she decided to move to Kyoto to live with her husband. Hina offered to take Saena with her, Saena agreed and the two friends set off together.

At Kyoto, Hina quickly adapted to life at the Ryokan, cooking, cleaning, and serving guests. She was hard-working and very smart. Saena worked to, but wasn't as comftorable. She got a job and paid for her own means. Soon, both women had swollen bellies and were not expected to do as much work.

On December 25, Saena gave birth to a little girl, the baby was the perfect Christmas present. Saena was very tired after giving birth, and was trying not to fall asleep without her new daughter. She eventually gave in and closed her eyes to escape into her dreams where she was famous, beautiful, and a shining star.

Saena was a wonderful mother! She took care of her baby perfectly. Little baby Kyoko had her mother's eyes and her father's dark hair. The baby was quiet, and very cute. Hina loved to babysit, she considered it practice for when she had a child of her own, which she did. On May 29, Hina gave birth to a little boy named Shotaro. Saito had chosen the name, and Hina had adored it. He was very loved, much like Kyoko. Everything was right in their lives, they had beautiful healthy children, jobs to feed the family, and each other for support. Hina and Saena were as close as ever. They were happy for a few months, until Saena became worried about one thing. What happened to the father? She didn't want her daughter to grow up without a father, every little girl needs a daddy. It was around when Kyoko was 3 that Saena began to leave the girl at the Ryokan to search for her father. She remembered his name, and began to ask around. First she did a little research online, nothing came up. Then she moved on to calling anyone who might have been vaguely related to him. Nothing. Then she left home for long periods of time to go to Tokyo for two reasons, to promote the company she was working for and to find Kyoko's father.

Saena was very sad, she had not seen her daughter for such a long time, and she had always been so cruel to her. She could blame it on the worry of her job, she could have blamed it on the stress of a child depending on her, and she could have blamed it on the father. She would secretly blame it on herself and her fear of being a mother to someone. She was all to scared to turn out like her mother, who she found out had killed herself. She didn't want to leave a little girl motherless, so she didn't stick around enough so that Kyoko wouldn't become too attached. When she was home, Saena would brush off the child, trying to push her away and hopefully teach her a lesson about working hard for approval. Saena loved her daughter, but needed to work so she could send little Kyoko to school and get her money for the things she would need.

Contact with her daughter was cut off when she turned 10, Saena became to sad to see her daughter anymore. For the next 5 years, Saena worked, searched for Kyoko's father, and tried to keep her daughter far away. Then she found out that Kyoko had run away to Tokyo with Shotaro. It broke her heart, over and over again. Saena soon found a reason to permanently move to Tokyo, she had to see her daughter.


	2. Kyoko Mogami part 1

**Okay, so I have finally updated, but I had an excuse! I've been traveling all over, so very little time to type and update and edit and blah blah blah. In order to receive forgiveness from all the wonderful and nice readers, I made sure this chapter finally got to the real story. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of the characters used. If I did, Ren would be with Kyoko, Maria would rule the world, Sho would be in a very very scary place, and Yashiro would have everything his fanboy heart desires.**

Kyoko was very happy for several reasons. The first, she was finally going to get her own manager. After getting offers for a little modeling, another drama, and a minor role in a movie, her schedule was beginning to get quite hectic. And, she still hadn't obtained her license, so now she had someone to drive her to work without bothering Ren.

She was also pleased because she was going to go shopping with her dearest, darlingest Moko-san! They were going to have a lovely time, just the two girls chatting and picking out new clothes. Kyoko had recently got paid for some commercials she had been in, so she was going to allow herself to have fun. It might not seem like a lot, but to Kyoko, it was a dream come true. Because of the Sho-baka, Kyoko had never been able to make any girl friends.

Kyoko grimaced in regret. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." She wandered to the President's office while muttering under her breath. Lory had wanted her to meet her new manager there. She was so excited, and could hardly contain her joy when the secretary let her through. Her hand closed over the knob, and she had to breathe in deeply before greeting her new manager.

"Hello. I am Mogami Kyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kyoko bowed as she stepped in. She raised her head and gasped.

There was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. For a second they seemed cold, but they turned warm as a smile graced her soft lips. Everything about the woman was soft. She was like the perfect mother figure and Kyoko decided to like her from the start.

"Mogami-san, this is your new manger Yamashita Nanami." Lory smiled as his number one LoveMe girl greeted her new manager.

"It is very nice to meet you Mogami-san." Nanami smiled that beautiful smile that could rival even Ren's. There was something alike about the two that Lory noticed, but he brushed it aside.

As his little actress and her new manager left, Lory called in Sebastian. The aide walked up silently, his feet making no noise on the floor.

"I want you to find out as much as you possibly can about that woman. Could you do that for me?" Lory turned to his aide who was nodding carefully and slowly.

"Thank you."

"So Kyoko-chan, do you have any siblings?" Nanami inquired thoughtfully. Her smile drooped a bit as she watched her charge slowly change the air around them. It was seemingly darker and much, much colder.

"No ma'am. All I had was a mother, but she left me." Kyoko frowned. She thought she saw something like regret cross Nanami's beautiful features. Kyoko didn't dwell on it long though as Nanami asked about the cafe.

"Oh that's LA Hearts. I haven't had any lunch, Nanami-san, so I was wondering if you'd be okay if we stopped and ate here really quick." Kyoko put on her own fake smile, very much like her sempai's. Speaking of him, he was seated in the farthest table with his face turned away from the front door. Kyoko could tell it was him anyway.

She walked over to his table and greeted his manager before turning to him. The smile he gave her just about melted her heart.

"Hello Mogami-san." He returned her greeting before realizing she was glaring at him. "Are you okay?" He felt puzzled before noticing her gaze down to the empty table in front of him.

"Tsssssuruga-san." She hissed before giving the Mio glare to Yashiro. "Why is Tsuruga-san not eating?" Yashiro gulped as she began to develop a dark aura around her menacing form.

"Well he said he wasn't hungry, Kyoko-chan, so maybe you should ask him?" Yashiro was finding it very hard to breathe with his charge and Kyoko both glaring at him. Kyoko then turned her attention to Ren and asked his the same thing.

By this time they were already attracting attention to the back table.

"Who's that?"

"Oh that's Natsu-san!"

"She's scary!"

"Wait, is that Tsuruga Ren?"

"Ren! Ren! Ren!"

"Omigosh he looks so funny."

"Yeah, I think Natsu-san's scaring Ren-kun!"

Kyoko turned and gave them the Mio look before turning her attention back to Ren. _Stupid girls._

"Please eat something Tsuruga-san!" She was begging him now. Of course, and actor needs to take better care of his body! What was he thinking? Not eating is not healthy and Kyoko did not want to have to take care of sick Ren again.

"Okay Mogami-san, but only if you eat with me." She was starting to protest but heard soft laughter from behind her.

"Oh Nanami-san, is something wrong?" Her manger shook her head before coughing, stifling the giggles. She nodded her head in both men's direction before introducing herself.

"Hello, I am Yamashita Nanami, it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at the two before having her attention stolen by Kyoko.

"I'm so sorry! I should have introduced you! I'm sorry!" Kyoko bent into a deep bow before noticing Nanami was laughing again. Eventually everyone was sitting down and enjoying a meal together. While Kyoko and Ren began to have a conversation about the Dark Moon ending party, Nanami turned to Yashiro with a soft smile on her lips.

"Does he love her?" She whispered to her fellow manager before nodding towards his charge.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." They both laughed at this, causing their charges to turn at them in puzzlement.

"What is it Yashiro-san?" Kyoko tilted her head to the side.

"Ah, nothing, just saying how busy Ren's schedule is lately."

Kyoko gasped. "Tsuruga-san! If you're so busy why are you wasting time eating with us?"

He gave her a warm smile that made her feel like a popsicle in the summer, sugary and melted to a puddle. "I feel honored to be able to enjoy lunch with you Mogami-san." Kyoko nodded before returning his smile with her own soft smile.

Nanami turned to Yashiro again.

"Does she love him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Lory dialed the number and held the cell phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Yamashita-san, I am pleased you picked up."

"Yes, I was just having lunch with Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san, and Yukihito-san."

"Not to be rude, but I was wondering if you could come to my office so we could discuss your daughter's contract."

"You know."

"Yes I do, Mogami-san."

"I see, I can be there at 2."

"I will see you then."

* * *

"I can't wait for you to meet Nanami-san! She is a great manger." Kyoko gushed to her beloved Moko-san. Earlier, Kyoko had tried her best to give her friend a bone-crushing, but Kanae had efficiently dodged it with grace and ease.

"Yeah well that's great." Kanae did admit that she was a bit jealous. For starters, Kyoko was talking non-stop about her new manager. And then she makes it seem like Nanami was Kyoko's best friend. Kanae was a little annoyed because she secretly loved holding that position in Kyoko's heart.

"Yeah it's really great! When are you getting a manager Moko-san?" Kyoko was having a wonderful day. First was a new manager, and now she was shopping with her closest friend! Oh, and there was the pleasant lunch with Tsuruga-san. She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of her handsome sempai and tried to shake those thoughts out of her head.

"Mo! What are you blushing for?"Kanae sighed, really this girl was so annoying, but Kanae was drawn to her. Everything about Kyoko was wonderful and beautiful, the way she saw the world, her polite personality, her golden eyes, Kanae had to admit that she truly appreciated their friendship. She would never say that out loud, of course.

"Nothing, Moko-san, just thinking." Kyoko smiled and began to walk forward when she stopped short in front of a store. Looking inside, Kanae could see racks of dresses, princess dresses.

"Oh no." Kanae began to drag Kyoko away but stopped after seeing her friend look up at her with big eyes brimming with tears.

"Pwease Mohko-sahn!" Kyoko allowed one tear to fall down her pink cheek. "Oh pwease!"

"Mo! Alright, just don't cry." Kanae let out another sigh as Kyoko hugged her before tearing into the store.

"Oh this is so pretty, look at this pattern! Oh and this one has sparkles! Sparkles Moko-san! Sparkles! Oh and I could look like a fairy princess in this one!" Kyoko flitted from on rack to another, much like a fairy herself. Each dress would hold more winder then the on before, and Kyoko always let out a gasp of surprise at the beauty.

Kanae couldn't take it anymore. Just as Kyoko was flying by, Kanae grabbed onto Kyoko's sleeve before she could take of again. Kyoko drooped a little as Kanae politely reminded her of the price.

"Oh yeah, maybe another time." Kyoko began to crawl out, much like a dejected slug. But then an advertisement caught her eye.

"Moko-san there's a sale!" Kyoko quickly sprang back to life as she looked at everything in the store. Kanae sighed and crossed her arms as she studied a green dress.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kanae jumped as she turned to Kyoko, who seemed to be floating on air as she held something very close to her.

"Princess cosmetics!" Kyoko grinned, "On sale!"

Kanae stood back as Kyoko spent her money on her dearly wished for cosmetics. Kyoko still had Kanae's gift, but she felt bad about using such a beautiful present. Kyoko had already decided that she would treasure the gift and use it for a special occasion. Kyoko bought this makeup for sort of the same reason, but she would use it more often.

And so their day continued with browsing through stores until they finally sat down at a yogurt shop and enjoyed a frozen treat.

But this isn't exactly their story.

* * *

Nanami checked her hair in the hallway mirror before going into Lory's office for a second time that day. She was greeted quite differently.

"Ah Mogami-san. I'm pleased you came. This is Kyoko's contract." Lory was very unsure about this woman. He had heard about Kyoko's childhood, but he also listened to Nanami's side of the story.

"Yes Takarada-san. I am sorry to trouble you, but I want to make sure that Kyoko knows her mother supports her with her dream." Lory nodded before handing her papers that she would sign, acknowledging Kyoko had parental consent.

"I just want to ask one question. Why become her manager?" Lory sort of knew the reason, but he wanted to hear it from Saena herself.

"Takarada-san, I have missed out on most of Kyoko's life, I want to be a part of it again. I don't care if I am her mother, her manager or friend, as long as I can be a part of her life I honestly don't care. Please try to understand my reasonings for keeping my identity secret, I do not want her to hate me." Saena took a deep breath before realizing she had stood up. Sitting down, she looked into the president's understanding smile and quickly wiped away lingering tears.

"Mogami-san, I understand. I will help you keep your identity hidden from Kyoko." He gave her a small smile. Lory might have disliked this woman in the beginning, but she had become someone who Lory was looking forward to watching over. Her and Kyoko.

"I truly appreciate this Takarada-san, maybe Kyoko would accept me into her life again as her mother someday." Saena gave him a quick nod before leaving.

Lory smiled before trying to think about a story to tell Kyoko explaining her mother's signature.

**For all of the Skip Beat! readers who have seen chapter 172, tell me what you think about it. I'll probably be able to update faster now that I'm done traveling so please look forward to future stories and faster updates. Thank you!**


End file.
